Held Captive
by NoxTheDeathMistress
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts is approaching, and Voldemort is starting to change as his horcruxes are being destroyed. Which side will win, and how? Will they survive? How will Bellatrix make him learn to love, and rebuild the army after almost all of the death eaters are gone? Bellatrix/Voldemort (BELLAMORT) and Rodolphus is dead. AU and WILL BE COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, and reviews will be greatly appreciated. Depending on the amount of reviews, the next chapter will be longer and hopefully I will get around to updating every day/every other day.**

**Please review.**

**_This type of writing will usually mean that Bellatrix/Voldemort is dreaming or thinking._**

**Held Captive**

**(Bellatrix's POV)**

_Lights were flashing everywhere; smoke was rising from the ground. Hogwarts castle was on fire, being attacked, being destroyed. I watched as my lord, my lover, my master duelled the disgusting half breed, Potter. I knew he could win this. I had previously just murdered Molly Weasley, the blood traitor, and her whole family was next. Everything was running smoothly, however I realised that the elder wand was not working for my lord. He tried to cast the killing curse, and the wand started to split. Potter's spell overpowered his, and the red light lit up the whole castle, the windows all smashed, and my lord was defeated._

I awoke from my troubled slumber in my living quarters in Malfoy Manor. These dreams had been occurring so often now that the battle was near. I was frightened, anxious that The Dark Lord would not succeed. I hated myself for it, but I couldn't help worrying about him. I knew he didn't care for me, but I could never forgive myself if anything bad happened to him.

I jumped. There was a loud, sharp knock on the door.

''Bellatrix?'' said a soft voice.

It was Narcissa, here to disturb me like usual. I ignored her.

''Are you okay, Bellatrix?''

''Yes, Cissy, I am fine. Do not disturb me again!'' I hissed coldly.

'' The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you…'' said Narcissa. I jumped out of bed, my wild locks were filthy and I simply looked a mess. I quickly cast a cleaning charm, and put one of my favorite silky black dresses on. I opened the door and pushed past my baby sister. I could feel my mark burning; I apparated to my master. The room was cold and dark , just how he liked it. It was very much slytherin, and designed especially for him. He owned a quarter of the manor, seeing as the Malfoys were merely servants.

''You took your time,'' He hissed. His face was a pale white, and his eyes were glowing red.

''I am sorry, my lord.'' I said. I bowed down and kissed the hems of his robes.

''You doubt me, my Bella. You believe I will be overpowered.'' He said softly. My face flushed red.

''N-no my lord… I would never doubt you.' I whispered. His eyes flashed an even brighter red.

''Such lies…'' He cruelly hissed.

''I fear that you will get hurt, my lord, nothing more, I would never doubt you, I lov- I know you will win.''

_Crap. Why did I let that slip out?_

He smirked at this.

''You love me? You feel these weak human emotions. You disgust me, Bellatrix.'' He raised his wand, and pointed it at me. I looked down at my feet.

''Crucio.''

I fell down to the floor, writhing in pain; it felt as if my whole body was burning, I could already feel the bruises appearing on my already broken body. All of the scars from my previous punishments were still so clear. I let out a shriek of pain.

He smiled.

He liked seeing me in pain; he felt torture was more of a reward for me. I guess I was obsessed with him after all, so it would seem that way.

''Go to sleep, Bella...''

I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really appreciating the views and the review I got! Thanks for reading and stuff; reviewing is what motivates me and what will make me carry on with this story! I do realise that I haven't written much yet, but hopefully this will turn into a really good fanfiction, so please review and share your thoughts, just a few words will do! **

**Thanks.**

* * *

**(Bellatrix's POV)**

I was awake. I half expected to still be on the floor from where my punishment took place, but no. I was in my bedroom. And strangely, my wounds had been tended to. I looked around the room, and saw the dark lord calmly sitting in my favourite armchair.

''Bellatrix, finally awake, are you?'' he said in a mocking voice. I rolled my eyes.

''Greetings, my lord.'' I said simply. My body still ached from all of the curses, but I was feeling better than I expected.

''There is a meeting being held in an hour, Bellatrix, I do expect you to be ready.''

He apparated with a smirk on his face.

_Was that really all he had to say?_

I slowly got out of my bed, it was blood stained and disgusting. I must have really been injured. I splashed my face with water, and brushed my wild hair so that it looked neat, in a way. I quickly threw on the first black dress in my drawers, and apparated to the dining room. I took the seat next to the dark lord.

_My rightful place._

''As you all know, the battle is slowly approaching. We will be fighting the filthy mudblood and blood traitor scum in exactly four days. I am expecting to win this battle, and anyone who can bring me Potter shall have a great reward,'' He said.

'' Lucius, you will be leading the newest recruits.''

Lucius nodded.

''Will Draco be attending the battle?'' questioned the dark lord.

''Yes, my lord. I realise we need as many death eaters as we can get. 'Said Lucius.

''Bellatrix, my most faithful, you will stay by my side during the battle, you will be needed closest to me during battle.''

_Did he need my help or something? _

''You are all dismissed. Bellatrix, stay.''

Everybody left, and I remained seated.

''Do you know why you must be close to me, Bella?''

I thought for a moment.

''No, my lord.''

''Do you know anything about… horcruxes?''

''It is very dark magic, my lord. Splitting ones soul to become immortal? I have never looked into it.''

''Hmm… you know more than I expected you to know.'' I smirked.

''I need you to keep close to Nagini, the snake is one of my horcruxes, and if she dies, I die; she is one of my last ones. Will you do this, Bella?''

I was honoured… he wanted… me to do this? He trusted me with his life.

''Of course, my lord.''

I bowed and kissed his feet.

''Get up, Bellatrix, stop acting like an animal. You aren't like my other servants. You are my favourite, Bella.''

I could feel my eyes filling up with tears.

_I was his favourite… maybe I would finally get what I deserved…_

I tried to hide the fact that I looked like I was about to cry with joy, which was rather difficult.

''I have something incredibly good to show you too, Bella.''

He put his arm out. He wanted me to apparated with him? I linked my arm with his. I could almost feel all of the power he had… I felt the familiar sensation of being sucked through a tiny hole. I hated apparating.

The place he took me to seemed like a castle… It was even bigger than Malfoy Manor, it had slytherin themed objects just like in the common room all around, and it was themed silver and green. It was beautiful.

''Come, Bella.''

He held out his hand. I took it, and he led me up the grand marble staircase. We entered a room that resembled a potions classroom. The cauldrons were all made out of solid gold, and everything was worth at least 200 galleons each. He had a small glass tube with a glowing purple liquid in it.

''What is that potion, my lord? I have never seen anything like it…'' I said.

''You will see, Bella.''

He slowly pressed it to his lips, and drank it all. His whole face started changing. His snake-like features were changing… he looked more like the old him… the Tom Riddle him. His hair grew again, it was short, dark and wavy, his skin was pale, and eyes a pale green. He looked almost like a fallen angel.

_He was perfect._

He looked about thirty years younger than he was. He gave me another glass tube of the purple liquid.

He smirked.

I drank it as soon as he gave it to me. I looked down, my hands started to look younger; smoother. I could tell I already looked younger.

''I thought we should look our best for the battle. This took me a while to brew… it was very expensive, but you are my most faithful, and this is your reward.''

I smiled.

''Thank you so much, my lord. I feel twenty years younger…''

''How do I look, Bella?'' He asked.

I didn't expect him to ask for my opinion.

''You look… perfect, my lord.'' I said, choosing my words very carefully. It was hard to tell what mood he was in. He smiled… it was strange, it wasn't a cold smile. It was normal. I guess the change in appearance made it look that way.

''If you don't mind me asking, where are we, my lord?''

''This, Bellatrix, is my manor.''

I felt so proud. I was probably the only death eater to ever come here.

''You are probably thinking it is strange that I still stay at Malfoy Manor, but I prefer not to have filthy creatures such as Pettigrew and Greyback in my home.''

I laughed.

''Not at all, master.''

He held out his arm again, and I took it. We appeared in my bedroom.

''The battle is close, Bellatrix. Prepare yourself.'' He ordered.

Then he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoooo third chapter :D**

**I hope you're enjoying this so far, and please share your thoughts after this chapter! **

**Very short chapter, next one will be a lot longer and will be skipped to the day of the battle! This was sort of just to fill it in.**

**Thanks**

**(Bellatrix's POV)**

The day after the dark lord took the potion was extremely annoying. It was two days before the battle, and all people could think about was how different the dark lord looked now. When we all got summoned for breakfast, I sat down by the dark lord, as usual, but Alecto Carrow had tried to take _my_ seat. As soon as she even tried, when nobody was looking, I pushed her scrawny body out of the way, and used a quick Crucio on her. I don't think anybody but the dark lord noticed her falling to the ground, everybody was looking at his new handsome appearance now. He smirked in my direction.

''Just to clear it up with all of you, my appearance has changed, I thought it would be appropriate to look my best for battle,'' Said the dark lord.

''This will be the last meeting we have before the battle; even I need to do some training, though I am the best, and we will not be defeated.''

He held out his hand to dismiss us all.

I heard his voice in my head.

_Didn't think you were the jealous type, Bellatrix._

I laughed, and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**This should be an exciting chapter and I promise it will be much longer! Pleeease review and I hope you enjoy! And aw I know you guys are reading this fic so please just do a tiiny little review for me xD Reviews make me feel like people are actually reading it so yeah...**

**Thank you!**

**(Bellatrix's POV)**

* * *

Today is the day of the battle. I couldn't wait…

We would kill all of the mudbloods, half-bloods, and blood traitors. This would be the best day of my life! I even woke up at six in the morning. I wasn't a morning person. I got all of my things ready, took my dagger that the dark lord had given me, it was one of my most treasured posessions. I had some healing potions that I had brewed, and food for the snake, Nagini.

I was wearing a loose black dress, and flat shoes for running. It looked elegant, yet made me look ready to battle. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail. My dark mark started to burn, I suddenly felt so excited, but nervous too. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I went to the dark lord quickly. It looked like I was the first one there.

''Ah, Bellatrix, my most loyal, I expected you to be the first one here.''

''Good morning, my lord, when are we planning to attack?'' I asked.

''Always so eager, Bella. We will attack in about an hour. Have you got food for Nagini?''

''Yes, my lord. I have plenty of food for her.''

Lucius and Narcissa finally came, shortly followed by Rodolphus and Rabastan. Then all of the other random death eaters that I didn't seem to know appeared. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of us.

_And I was the first one to be here._

''Everybody know the plan? Bellatrix, just follow me.'' He said.

''Yes, master.'' Chanted everybody except from me.

''Apparate to Hogsmeade!'' He ordered. He grabbed my arm. Nagini was curled around his neck. It looked strange…

We all appeared in Hogsmeade. Killing curses were being shot everywhere, killing all of the residents and shopkeepers. The small village was now completely on fire, and there were already piles of rubble and dust everywhere. I let out a cackle. I had always hated Hogsmeade. It seemed too cheerful. The dark lord handed me Nagini, and she happily curled around my neck exactly like she had done to master.

''Good girl.'' I muttered. We started flying closer and closer to Hogwarts, I was right behind the dark lord for the whole time. We reached a cliff, and a massive gap was between us, and Hogwarts. I withdrew my wand, like many others. There was obviously a protective wall covering the castle, a very strong one too.

''Reducto!'' I screamed.

Tiny parts of the transparent wall started to disappear, almost evaporate. I could hear screaming from the castle.

''Rodolphus, check if the wall is still active.'' Ordered the dark lord.

My husband hesitated. He had always been a wimp. He looked back at me.

''I love you, Bella.''

It was as if he knew he was going to die. I sneered, that wimp was nothing to me.

He flew into the transparent wall, and died instantly. The dark lord looked at me, and smirked. I let out a ridiculously loud cackle.

''He's dead! HE'S DEAD!'' I screamed happily.

''You little bitch!'' Said Rabastan, he looked shocked at the sight of his brother's death. I crucioed him quickly. We shot curses at the wall for about another ten minutes. Then most of it had disappeared. The dark lord immediately flew into the wall, and passed safely. I followed him even before I knew it was safe. He had almost landed in the middle of Hogwarts, where everybody could see him.

''Go to the forest, Bella, protect Nagini. If she is safe, I will be too.'' He said.

''Be careful, my lord.'' I said.

''You too.''

I flew to the forest; I could see people shooting curses at me with a disgusted look on their face. I giggled.

Somebody screamed 'He doesn't look like a snake anymore!' I looked back, and he was dead already.

I safely landed in the forest. I softly placed Nagini in my lap, and stroked her. I could hear screams of horror, people crying loudly most likely because members of their family had died.

I heard a loud, harsh, and cold voice ringing throughout the Hogwarts grounds.

''Show yourself, Harry Potter, pathetic little boy. Or are you too scared?''

My heart stopped pounding so much, my lord was safe. I did wish I could _really_be helping, but if this is what master thought was best, it was best not to complain.

It felt like hours had passed…

I hoped my lord was ok…

I heard a voice in my head again,_ his_ voice.

_We have cleared the area, Bella. We are approaching you in the forest. _

I smiled to myself. He was fine. I fed Nagini a piece of raw meat, she took it gratefully. About ten minutes later I could see the dark lord and some of the highest ranked death eaters in the distance. It looked like a lot had died. I waited for them to come closer.

''Bella, is she ok?'' He said.

I nodded, and held up Nagini.

''Snape is dead, and I have given Potter exactly an hour to come here, alone and duel me. We can all watch him die.'' He said.

I cackled.

An hour later, Potter came. He wasn't alone. He came with Snape, and probably about fifty others. There were only ten of us left. They managed to kill everybody except for me and the dark lord.

''HIDE HER!'' Shouted the dark lord.

I quickly released Nagini. Potter ran after the snake, and I bashed into him and pinned him down to the floor. I heard a shriek from the dark lord, and looked behind me, and before I knew it, I was the one pinned down, and the snake was dead.

I was placed next to the dark lord, and I heard cheering.

''Kill them, Harry!'' Shouted the ginger Weasley girl. For the first time in my life, I saw fear in the dark lord's eyes. We looked at each other. I could see sadness too.

''No. I know they have both done terrible things… but it just doesn't feel right to kill them. Voldemort and I are joined in some way, so it would be best to keep him alive.'' Said Potter.

''Well at least kill his whore!'' Said Ron.

I kept silent, but I felt like killing him.

I felt myself being knocked out, and I remember being tied up next to the dark lord.

I woke up. I was in a cell. It was a lot like an Azkaban cell, just a bit bigger and a little less dirty. I was tied to the wall, held by metal chains. The dark lord was next to me, but he was still knocked out.

''My lord…'' I said softly.

I shook him lightly. His eyes slowly opened.

''Bellatrix…?''

I looked at him sadly.

We were locked up, in this medium sized room, that only had two chipped wooden boards with very thin mattresses and worn out pillows on them. We would grow more insane by every minute that passed.

Worst of all, we had lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for the fifth chapter… can't believe I still have ideas I'm normally sat down for ages trying to think of what to write but anyways…**

******Enjoy and please review I really want to know your thoughts and it will help me to write the next chapter! Thanks.**

**18/01/13: **

**Sorry but the wait for the next chapter may be pretty long. I don't have any ideas for the next chapter so yeah… This fan fiction doesn't seem to be going very well so if I don't get many reviews for this chapter I'll probably just end it here.**

* * *

**(Voldemort's POV)**

We had been defeated. _I _had been defeated. Now I only had one follower, but luckily it was my most loyal. Bellatrix was very skilled, and she would be useful when it came to getting new followers, but for now, we were trapped in this cell. For the first night she sat in a corner, sulking, ashamed of herself, but the next day she started to talk a bit more. It felt different without all of my horcruxes, strangely different…

''My lord… I am so sorry… I-I didn't mean to disappoint you, it was all my fault, please forgive me!'' Bellatrix sobbed.

I almost felt sorry for her.

''Bella, you tried to protect Nagini. That is what I asked you to do, I'm not angry,'' I said.

Her face brightened up.

''And we will find a way to get out of here.'' I muttered under my breath. We were most likely being watched.

Harry Potter had sent his little slave, Ronald Weasley, to bring us our daily meals. His hand was shaking when he slipped the plates through the door.

''I'm not eating that! That filthy blood traitor has touched it, and the mudblood probably made it!'' shrieked a furious Bellatrix. Ronald's face went bright red.

''Oh shut up! All you are is _his_ whore! Are you even human?'' He said in disgust.

Bellatrix went right up to the metal bars, the boy was in shock. She slipped her hand through, and gave him a hard blow around the face, then cheerfully skipped back to me. I let out a small laugh. The young boy looked as if he was about to cry, so he went and fetched Potter. Harry stormed in, but kept away from the bars.

''Bellatrix, did you hit him?'' He asked, as if talking to a small child. I scoffed.

''No, half -blood.''

''He's a half-blood too, and you will both be separated if this behaviour carries on.'' He said angrily.

Bellatrix looked as if she was about to cry. I wonder if it was because I was a half-blood? Or was she afraid to be separated from me? She was probably thinking it would be like Azkaban all over again.

We were finally left alone again.

''Bellatrix, behave yourself.'' I said seriously. It looked like she understood the situation.

''Yes, my lord…''

I don't understand how she didn't go completely mad from being in Azkaban, we had to find a way to escape, and quickly.

''Did you have any plans to escape from Azkaban?'' I asked Bellatrix.

''Well I thought of using wandless magic, my lord, but mine is nowhere near strong enough to do any serious spells, only simple ones. I'm sure yours would be though.''

I had thought of an idea. A clever one too, and I was sure she would be perfectly happy to help me.

''Come here, Bella.''

She shuffled herself over to me straight away.

''Closer…'' I said.

She sat right next to me, in the corner.

''I'm going to practice my wandless magic in this corner; I haven't needed to do it for a while, so I will need practice. If they come in and see me, you will pretend to be kissing me.''

Her face flushed bright red.

''O-of course, my lord.''

She was embarrassed?

Truthfully, I wasn't so good at wandless magic. I would need to build up the strength so that I could use imperio, and then get the key for the cell, and we would find our wands and escape.

_Imperio Imperio Imperio Imperio Imperio Imperio… _

I thought it over and over again in my head. I would try to make Bellatrix walk to the other end of the cell.

It worked, but she only walked a step, and then the magic wasn't strong enough.

''It worked, my lord!'' She whispered gleefully.

Maybe this would be easier than I thought, but Bellatrix would obviously be easy to curse, because she would do _anything_ for me anyway. She scurried back over to me.

I could see a small rat prowling around the cell.

_Crucio_

The rat fell to the ground, twitching, and blood started to squirt out of its wounds.

Bellatrix laughed.

Harry rushed in with Snape and Molly Weasley. Wait I thought I killed Snape? Had the potter boy revived him?

Bellatrix quickly pushed herself towards me, and crashed her mouth onto mine.

_That felt… strange…_

''What the-'' said Harry, with a shocked expression on his face. Molly and Snape just gasped.

''What was that red light?'' asked Harry.

''Idiotic boy, when one of my followers uh… touches me, the room will flash red.''

That was a _pathetic _lie.

''Uhh… ok… I'll leave you both?''

My face felt like it was about to burn with embarrassment.

After he left, I turned to Bellatrix.

''I said pretend!'' I snapped.

''I'm sorry, my lord.''

She looked away from me, hiding her face.

I probably shouldn't have been so harsh… I didn't want to lose my last follower.

_Wait I'm the dark lord… I'm always harsh._

''Bella, you did make sure I wasn't caught. You did nothing wrong.''

_Wait why did I say that?_

She looked up at me.

''Really?'' She asked, surprised at my kindness.

I nodded.

_I was going soft. This wasn't good._

I had to get out of here, and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiii, I finally have the sixth chapter ready!**

**I really appreciated the reviews, they are helping me! For a quick update, I would really like it if I could get at least 2 more reviews… I'm sorry to sound so needy, but its helping me and it makes me feel like people are actually properly reading this **

**Thanks, and enjoy!**

**(Bellatrix's POV)  
**

It had been four days since I had kissed the dark lord, and I was being completely ignored. It was like I was the only person in the cell, and the only time we ever spoke was when he was practicing his wandless magic, and I was covering him up. Even then, all he said was 'Now, Bella.'

I was getting sick of it, and I had to say something. On the fifth day, he still ignored me. I couldn't believe he could get so mad about such a small thing! I wanted to feel like I wasn't the only person in the cell, like I had someone to talk to; we would obviously be stuck here for a while.

''My lord…'' I started.

''Shut up, Bella. I am trying to practice, and you aren't helping me.'' He snapped.

''I'M not helping you? I'm the one covering you up every time you're almost caught! I am your most loyal servant!''

''SHUT up, Bellatrix, or you will be sorry, I assure you.''

''I SPENT FOURTEEN YEARS IN AZKABAN FOR YOU, AND WHAT TO I GET IN RETURN? NOTHING. YOU TREAT ME LIKE DIRT, LIKE ANY OTHER SERVANT! I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU, AND ALL I GET IS TORTURE, DO YOU NOT CARE THAT I MADE SUCH A BIG SACRIFICE?'' I screeched.

''I don't care about my servants! I don't care about any of you! It was your choice to be loyal to me!'' He shouted.

''THEN MAYBE I MADE THE WRONG DECISION!'' I shouted.

The moment I said it, I regretted it. How could I say that? I had devoted more than half of my life to him… but I was just so angry.

He looked hurt for a second, vulnerable. I had never seen this side of him, but then his eyes flashed a dangerous scarlet; he was angry, very angry…

''HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO TREAT YOU? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO TREAT YOU? I AM THE DARK LORD, I FEEL NOTHING!''

He raised his hand, and gave me a hard slap across the face. This hurt more than a curse ever could.

''You don't even care for me? After all I've done… more than half of my life… all for you, my lord…'' I said. My voice broke halfway through the sentence, and I could feel hot tears pouring down my cheeks. They still stung from the slap. I was showing weakness in front of the dark lord, but I just couldn't help it. His eyes turned back to the pale green, and he looked down at the floor. I shuffled away from him, and sat in the corner. I felt like I was going to go mad. Oh wait, I already was mad…

I brought my knees to my chest, and just huddled up, and cried. He looked in my direction, completely shocked and confused.

''Bella…'' He whispered. He got up from the cold, stone ground, and weakly walked to me. He put his hand on my shoulder awkwardly.

''I didn't mean that, you are my most loyal death eater. I greatly appreciate everything you have, and are doing for me. I don't feel anything though, Bella. I feel nothing for anybody. I just can't…''

I looked into his eyes sadly.

''Nothing? Nothing at all?'' I asked, still so upset. He looked down at me; his mouth parted, as if he was ready to say something, but he shut it, and spoke again.

''Nothing,'' He said.

A tear ran down my cheek. The tears had started again…

''Bellatrix, emotions, feelings, they are weakness.''

''For once, I disagree with you, my lord. It was love that saved Potter, why do you not understand?'' I whispered.

''I cannot understand, Bella.''

''You can.'' I said.

''That's enough, Bellatrix. We need to get back to work…''

He was desperately trying to change the subject.

''At least try to understand… please?'' I said weakly.

He gave a small nod.

''Show me what it feels like… open your mind.''

I opened my mind completely, I wasn't hiding a thing.

_I was seventeen years old; I had just met the dark lord. My father called me down from my room. I had spent three hours getting ready for him. _

_He was stood by the grand staircase that lead to my room, waiting to meet me. He looked charming; he was very pale, with dark wavy hair. His eyes were a pale green, yet radiant and shining. He stared into my eyes._

''_Good evening, Bellatrix.'' He said with a smirk._

_I had been completely obsessed with him since I was around 11 years old, and I had finally got to meet him. I didn't even care that he was possibly more than twenty years older than me, he was beautiful, and very powerful. He was the dark lord._

_It was the night before he left to go and kill the disgusting brat, the filthy half blood, Potter._

''_I will kill him, my Bella, and we will win. This will be a pure world.'' He said._

_I stared into his eyes lovingly, he was the only person in this world that truly mattered to me; the only one I truly cared for._

''_My lord… be careful, please… this may be more dangerous than you thin-'' I started._

_He snarled._

''_I know what I'm doing, Bellatrix!'' He hissed._

_He was even more beautiful when he was angry, _

''_I am merely concerned for you, my lord.'' I said softly._

_He put his hand on my shoulder._

''_I know, Bella.''_

_He apparated. Somehow I knew I then wouldn't see him for a long time._

_After fourteen long years in Azkaban, the wall of my cell finally broke down. I could feel the fresh breeze tickling my skin, the breeze I hadn't felt in years. I saw his pale face, and captivating new scarlet eyes. He didn't look anything like he used to. I still loved him._

_I could almost faint, I was so glad to see him. Even though he was the one who had put me through this harsh time in prison, I didn't care. I would do anything for him. He was my world, he was my life. Some may say it was obsessive; I say it was love. I would die for him._

''_My lord… you have released me. I knew you would come!'' I cried._

_I fell to his feet, and kissed his robes repeatedly._

''_Bella.'' He said quietly. _

''That's what it feels like.'' I whispered.

He was shocked. He just couldn't say anything. It must have been the first time he had ever felt anything like that, he didn't realise I really would do absolutely anything for him. Even though he felt love through me, he still felt it.

''I… I just can't feel it, why can't you understand that, Bella? I understand what you mean, but I only felt it through your memories.''

''You really do?''

He nodded, like an embarrassed child.

I stood up, and did the most brave thing I could; I pressed my lips onto his, and I wasn't surprised that he didn't kiss back, but it was still amazing to kiss him. It felt like there was no world around us; it was just me and him.

He looked completely shocked, and I soon realised he was furious.


End file.
